


The Legacy of Odio

by itsaLy1agreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaLy1agreen/pseuds/itsaLy1agreen
Summary: 沃尔布加·布莱克走进了长子的房间。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	The Legacy of Odio

沃尔布加·布莱克游荡进长子的房间。她透明的手指使不上力，无法扯下那些在她看来是恶意张贴上的各式海报：穿着比基尼的麻瓜女郎，华丽金属乐队的巨幅宣传画，褪色的摩托车广告单，随处可见的格兰芬多配色装饰束带，——还有他和他那帮狐朋狗友的照片。纯血叛徒詹姆·波特和他的泥巴种妻子莉莉的结婚照就挂在最刺眼的地方，她的头纱后探出的脑袋是那个肮脏的狼人莱姆斯·卢平；伤透了她的心的儿子西里斯·布莱克站在詹姆身后，一条胳膊揽着卢平。她稍感欣慰的是那位她同样很讨厌的小个子男孩被撕掉了。

屋里很乱，一如既往；衣服堆得到处都是，配色永远是张扬亮眼高饱和度的红色和金色。或者离经叛道式的黑，点缀着到处突刺的金属配件和麻瓜摇滚乐队的彩色布贴。沃尔布加慢慢走过这片她恨不得付之一炬的乱麻，走到那张空荡荡的书桌边上。她准备好吵架了，她总是在这个地方和西里斯吵架，——她如果说她不享受他们吵架那她就是在撒谎。她的长子随她，面容也好脾气也好，在他被分进格兰芬多之前她曾经有多么爱他……

他长着和她一样漂亮的灰色眼睛和黑头发，继承了她精致的五官和白皙的皮肤；他聪明，他高傲，他不可一世的姿态简直和她一模一样。

他恨她的方式也和她恨他一模一样。

你继承了我的一切——你不自知而已。她的手指触碰到那张书桌——边缘贴着他和莱姆斯的合影，一共六张，画面是静止的：那是他六年级逃家后和他的……“狼人男朋友”，——在麻瓜的照相馆里拍的合照。他一直带在身边，直到十几年后重新回来才贴上书桌，——因为他被迫留在这栋他憎恶的老宅里无所事事。

以前他们在这间屋子里吵架，吵得整座老宅都静得可怕。起初西里斯还不至于多明目张胆地反抗她，她还能获胜了一般趾高气扬地走出他的房间，在他用力摔上门的时候一挥魔杖回到屋里，杖尖毫不留情指着她的儿子，如果必要，她真的会对他下狠咒。到后来西里斯变得越来越难以管教，要想进他的房间也越来越困难。她知道他藏了很多见不得光的东西，——开始她还能一一把它们揪出来扯成碎片或者付之一炬，——波特和他往来的书信，他在霍格莫德买的什么酒心巧克力，整箱的黄油啤酒，一件莱姆斯·卢平的旧毛衣，等等等等……他每次都和她吵到她一向对他们闹出的动静不闻不问的丈夫都大发雷霆；奥赖恩·布莱克自然站在自己的妻子兼堂姐这一边，举起那把手杖狠狠往西里斯的膝盖后侧砸。她把这视作自己绝对的胜利，但随着时间推移——大约是从西里斯五年级开始——她逐渐落在了下风。

那年发生了她不知道的某些事情。可以肯定和莱姆斯·卢平有关——在她当着西里斯的面烧掉了那件旧毛衣的当天夜晚，他试图从窗口翻出老宅，被她抓回来扔进了地下室。他们又一次吵架，西里斯头一回朝她抽出了魔杖，浑身发抖，眼眶发红；她冷笑，说他看着就像个无可救药的疯子，——他的家族他的名誉，他从她身上继承的一切都被他浪费。鲁莽的小狮子，你要对你的母亲下手吗？——她并非有恃无恐；她知道面前的少年足够危险，——就像看着一面镜子一样，散乱的黑发垂在脸畔依旧优雅，银灰色的眼里闪着仇恨，握着魔杖的手尽管颤抖得厉害却无比坚定地直指着她。

我恨你，西里斯朝她一字一顿地说，没有大吼大叫——如她预料一般。

他穿着那件一到家就几乎不会换下来的、印着大写G字母的、红金交错的长袖衫——她最恨的那件衣服；或者只因为是西里斯穿着才让她对它恨之入骨。她听见自己用同样冷静的声音念出了咒语，然后收起魔杖，居高临下地望着跪倒在地面色发白的西里斯，冷酷无情的神那样带着残忍的笑打量着她的孩子。

那一次以后她的胜利就屈指可数了。西里斯六年级离家出走，仿佛故意要气她一样，给自己的房间下了保护咒，让她用尽一切手段都无法摘掉张贴在他墙上的眼中钉。

她永远不可能忘掉他们最后一次正面交锋，在他潇洒地摔门扬长而去以前……在挂着家谱的房间里，雷古勒斯被奥赖恩低声喊出去；她的直觉告诉自己西里斯这天会离开她，但她傲气的那一部分不允许自己被直觉操纵。她始终保持着作为一家之主的绝对威严，穿着那条墨绿色的天鹅绒长袍，腰上束着镶金边的束腰，鞋后跟不高，刚好能在地上敲出笃笃的声响。她沉着声音，冷漠端庄一如既往，她的头发完美地在脑后盘成优雅的髻——不着一丝岁月留痕，她引以为傲的始终乌黑的长发——但她那回算是彻底的失败。继承了她的一切的长子轻而易举就让她渐渐无法控制音量，她漂亮的面容逐渐扭曲狰狞，她薄薄的嘴唇颤抖着，她忍无可忍般朝他抬起一条胳膊，手腕晃得厉害，几乎握不稳魔杖。

——你要走，……我们的家族对你来说什么也不是，对吗？

回答是如她一般的沉静的肯定。他控制情绪的本领向来随她，此刻青出于蓝而胜于蓝，她能从他背后那道深长的影子中看到十六岁的她。傲慢，该死的傲慢，用错了地方的傲慢，让她再也无法克制的傲慢，西里斯那副样子直接刺进她心脏里，……她咆哮着朝他连着抛去几个恶咒，看着他就站在原地甚至不躲开，穿着那件该死的长袖衫，硬生生扛住了她的绝望与无措。她的丈夫举起手杖往长子膝盖上猛抽，西里斯仍然站在原地一动不动——我要离开这个监狱，他说，我要离开这里。我不会再回来了。

——那就走，滚得远远的！就当我——

她说不出后面那句话；她几乎想扑上去把他勒死，掐住他的脖颈，手指深深按进皮肉，让他的生命就停留在这一刻。她转过了身，她深呼吸，她的胸口剧烈起伏，她重新转向他，说，行，走吧。

她的杖尖指着家谱上他的头像和名字；她徒劳地观察着儿子的反应。

——烧吧。西里斯的声音毫无波动；然后我就彻底自由了。

她不知道自己有没有哭。杖尖点起了火焰，她听见她用恢复了理智的声音说：“滚出去。”

沃尔布加·布莱克第一次见到莱姆斯·卢平是在对方年过三十的时候。那个面容憔悴的狼人，褐发里掺着不少白发——她在他这个年纪仍旧有一头乌亮的长发，且总是精心打理好，就连整座老宅都只剩下她一个人精神失常地游荡时也会被整理得一丝不苟。她在画像里，她在老宅里，她紧盯着他朝他吐出了她能想到的最难听的字眼，肮脏、下贱、混血的杂种、原始动物、低劣的狼人——然后她和她那位起誓不再回来的长子重逢了。他一步跨到莱姆斯·卢平跟前，灰眼睛如她当年那般美得惊人，声音如她当年失控了那般沙哑着打着颤——闭嘴，母亲，我不许你这么说莱姆斯。

——给你自己找了个狼人男朋友，西里斯？她恶狠狠地反唇相讥，我都不知道该说你们谁的眼光更差一点，你——

西里斯盖上了她的画布。

她知道西里斯和莱姆斯住在一起——住在这里。熬过那段仍旧装模作样矜持着犹疑着的日子就当着她的面牵着手走进同一间卧室了。

并不意味着他们有多和睦。她不止一次听见他们吵架——通常是单方面的；西里斯像她当年那样歇斯底里，莱姆斯则只是沉默——温和地坐在原地一言不发，耐心地等着被十二年牢狱折磨得易怒而幼稚的男友慢慢安静下来，有时他根本克制不住自己，猛地站起身，整个人都在发抖，从指尖开始手脚冰凉。莱姆斯这时才会跟着也直起身，伸臂抱住用不了多久就会崩溃的西里斯。

说，没事儿了。

——他不一样，沃尔布加想；莱姆斯·卢平没有也不可能继承他们融进血脉的热烈。像两头烧的蜡烛，加速消耗的生命，足够明亮，足够热烈，足够彼此伤害，足够糟糕，足够美好……莱姆斯并不属于这些。

所以他和西里斯能够长久地势均力敌。她叹气，转身离开这间卧室；她和西里斯注定会分出输赢，她也知道有一天他会用他从她身上学到的一切反过来对付自己。她依旧恨她的长子，恨他带来的狼人，恨他们之间的关系。但她也知道她输了，长久地输了——唯一的慰藉是她也知道西里斯不可能一直赢。他继承了她，连带着她的失败。

输给情感，输给自己。

沃尔布加·布莱克离开了这间房间。

**Author's Note:**

> odio：意大利语，“憎恨”。


End file.
